It was meant to Happen
by Blazer4
Summary: It is the Seventh Year and Lily agrees to go out with James in order to stop him form stalking her. It turns out to be the best decision of her life.
1. 1 Routine

The morning of September the first is always eventful. In the early hours of the morning at Godrics Hollow a young boy called James Potter was spending his last moments in bed dreaming of what he is going to achieve this year. If you looked at him you would find nothing unusual, a normal teen with problems. But the truth is that James Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one he was a wizard and was about to start his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another reason could be that he was in fact an illegal Animagus along with his best friend Sirius and also Wormtail. They had become animagi in their 5th year after years of practice in an attempt to help their other friend, Remus Lupin. You see Remus was a werewolf and once every month he became a wolf, they had become animagi to keep him company. In doing this they formed a group called The Marauders, the pranksters of Hogwarts.  
  
Aged 17, James is one of those guys that you would consider to be a hunk. He was tall standing at about 6ft1 and fairly muscular. He had deep dark chocolate brown eyes and he wore glasses, in his opinion his worst feature. His hair was messy and always stayed untidy no matter what he did to it. Even though all of these things were enough to get any girl, there was one thin in particular that attracted them to him like the North and South poles of a magnet, and that was his charming smile. It was enough to make a girls heart melt and probably one of the reasons behind his popularity at Hogwarts.  
  
Another could be that he was captain of the Gryffindor Quiditch team and chaser as well. He was top of the year in every class but for one, charms, there he was beaten by a certain young redhead by the name of Lily Evans. She was the object of his affection and he had been chasing after her for almost two years now. James could not understand how she could resist him. All of the things that he thought made him attractive she seemed to dismiss. You see this Lily Evans looked beyond the surface in a boy. Sure looks mattered but she knew that the key in a loving relationship is the personality and James' just did not tickle her boat, not yet. This year James was going to make sure that he got Lily to be his girl.  
  
Living next door to James, was another candidate for the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, his name was Sirius Black. He looked a lot like James. Tall, handsome and muscly, he even had somewhat the same personality, always looking for a joke out of every situation; never caring about the danger he put himself in to save his friends, people wandered whether them two were twins. But he was also very different from James. He had been kicked out of his house and that is how he ended up living with the Potters. He too was in the Gryffindor Quiditch team but he was a beater unlike James who was a chaser. He never really got serious with a girl he just toyed along with one till he got bored moving to the next one in line. He like James was very clever, no.2 at every class except charms, he and James battled against other for good marks.  
  
'Wake up James! And you to Sirius!' came the familiar voice of Mrs. Potter, breaking the comfortable silence of that early morning. James opened his eyes, stretched himself and sat up strait. He got up and walked into his en suite bathroom. There he got on the floor and did a round of 50 push ups and 50 sit ups. Then he took a shower. James always had a shower in the morning, it woke him up and made him ready to face the next day. After about 10 minutes he got out and headed towards his bathroom mirror above his sink. He closely inspected his chin looking for signs of any hair then he got out his shaving cream and began to shave anyway.  
  
Meanwhile in the room next door, Sirius Black was busy with almost the same routine. After he'd got up he went to his bathroom, got on the floor and started doing his 50 push ups followed by 50 sit ups so that he could keep his body in shape then he started his shower which usually lasted 5 minutes. After this he would always shave. He unlike James actually had a beard and needed to shave whereas James only did it to please himself.  
  
Half an hour later James walked into the kitchen with his trunk under his arm and his Head boy badge pinned firmly on his chest for everyone to see. His dad was busy reading a newspaper and his mom was putting bacon on the table. 'Morning' he said out loud. His dad gave a nod and his mum smiled. John Potter was currently working in the ministry of Magic, he was an unspeakable and his relationship with James was not very good. He seemed to enjoy talking to Sirius more than James and constantly seemed to be moody. James took a seat and started helping himself to some Bacon and beans on toast. 'So James' his dad said lowering the newspaper.' You are coming home for Christmas?' James looked up from his plate. 'No, last year at Hogwarts we're staying there' 'Oh' Sirius entered the kitchen and John immediately said: 'Morning Sirius!' 'Hi John' he replied helping himself to toast 'What time are we leaving mum?' James asked. 'Oh I should think in about 20 minutes make sure you don't leave anything behind'.  
  
Meanwhile at Whitehaven in Oxford a young lady called Lily Evans got out of bed. At about 5ft6 Lily was quite small, but she had an amazing frame. A stunning body with curves in just the right places, she had flaming red hair that reached down below her shoulder, and her eyes were a sparkling emerald. She had overslept slightly and so she needed to hurry in getting herself ready so that she wouldn't miss the train. Luckily she had her bags packed the night before so she just had to get changed. 10 minutes later Lily walked down the stairs shouting her mom's name. They had to leave now or they would miss the train. 'Coming honey' her mom answered and appeared at the front door. She opened it for Lily who dragged her trunk outside and put it into the boot of their ford galaxy. Then she got into the front seat and waited for her mom who arrived moments later.  
  
It took them about 25 minutes to get to Kings Cross and once they did Lily found she had 10 minutes to spare. She said her goodbyes and walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She appeared in the crowded platform of 9 ¾. She stood on her toes hoping to see a familiar face but she was too short and thus her view was blocked off. Deciding to head off and find a platform, Lily heard a familiar voice call her name. 'Lily! Lily over here 'She turned in the direction of the voice and saw her best friend Helen waving towards her. 'Helen!' she said as she embraced her in a hug. 'I missed you girl, what did you get up to?' asked Lily. 'Well you know I went to Spain on holiday with my family, it was great. Those Spanish blokes can be hot' replied Helen with a wink and a smile. 'That all you did, snog some blokes' asked Lily while admiring her brown tan.  
  
Helen was slightly taller than Lily at 5ft7. She had long blonde hair and stunningly beautiful blue eyes. She, like Lily, had curves in the right places causing boys' eyes to linger on her body for quite awhile before they would surface to her face. They were both the two most sought after girls in the school, and one would never see them apart. Lily excelled at charms. She was at the top of her class in that subject and she was quite pleased to be able to say that she had beaten the legendary James and Sirius at one subject. Helen on the other hand was not as clever as Lily, but she was not dumb and certainly not a bimbo.  
  
'Shall we get one then, the train that is. Who knows we might end up having to share a compartment with James and Sirius if we don't hurry' said Helen, a smile appearing on the corners of her mouth. 'Yes, go on then, open the door'. They got on the train and just managed to heave their luggage to the luggage compartments before they settled themselves in two seats, waiting for the train to depart.  
  
At exactly 10:55, an out of breath James Potter and Sirius Black stumbled into platform 9 and ¾. They hurried along to the train and got in as the train billowed it's whistle and started to set off towards Hogwarts. 'Did you tell Remus about you being Head Boy?' Sirius asked James as they went off down the train in search of their two friends. 'Of course. Oh yeah I have to meet all the prefects in a while, tell them what to do' he added a grin appearing on his face. 'Shall we show them how fun it is to be a prefect?' Sirius asked raising his eyebrow grinning. 'No, rather not. I might lose my Head Boy badge if they suspect I'm being nasty towards them, the prefects that is'. They carried on walking to the back of the train where they usually shared their compartment and opened the door. 'Morning Lupin' James said a s he walked through the door. 'hi James' he replied along with wormtail. Lupin looked very tired but then again of course. The full moon had only been yesterday night so he would be tired. Even though he was tired, he was still adored by most of the girls at Hogwarts. He was slightly smaller than James and Sirius standing at 6ft. He had brown hair and brown eyes and was often considered the most sane person in the Marauders. Then there was Peter. One can only describe him as short and fat. James even made up a song to describe him.  
  
He's fat, he's round He bounces on the ground his name is Peter His name is Peter  
  
He's overgrown and Large He Looks just like a barge his name is Peter his name is Peter  
  
He's big no small And he looks like a tennis ball his name is Peter His name is Peter  
  
He eats all day His hunger never goes away his name is Peter His name is Peter  
  
There were many more verses and the trio sang it as Peter danced to the music, not offended at all.  
  
Do you want me to introduce a third friend for Lily? Please Answer with some names when you read and Review 


	2. 2 The Joys of Travelling by Train

Thanks to all my reviewers. I thought I would be nice and post this chapter a little earlier than what I was intending to though I would like to say that I'm going to try and post a chapter every weekend. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming, they really mean a lot.------Jc  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- After about 5 minutes of singing and horrible dancing by Peter, James set off towards the front of the train where he was meant to meet the new Prefects. He quickly adjusted his dress and swept a hand through his already messy jet black hair. He wanted to look presentable even though he was taken to be a rebel; he liked to look neat and tidy. As he strolled by the compartments he was wandering about who the Head Girl would be, if he would let her do all the work, and whether or not she would fancy him. But James guessed or even knew that it would be the wonderful, elegant, extremely beautiful and sexy girl with flaming red hair and lovely green eyes. He wished it would be her, he knew it would be...  
  
'Lily!' said James as he saw her not only in his mind but also standing in front of carriage number 1, ushering in some unknown prefect. Lily looked up as she heard him call her name. Her face immediately went from a smiling one to one that showed uttermost disgust and rejection. 'James' she replied, slightly nodding her head and signalling for him to enter the train compartment. He winked at her and smiled while running his hand through his hair. Lily just rolled her eyes and pushed him in. 'Not working?' James asked her as he took a seat. 'Never will James, never will'.  
  
This compartment was a lot bigger and more sophisticated than any of the other on the Hogwarts express. It was arranged almost like a classroom with about 10 chairs stacked in rows of two and two bigger chairs at the front of the room. There where portraits saying things about how to be a successful prefect and hidden from view towards the back of the room was a small door with the words 'Toilet' written in brass. The room was already filled with prefects and James was the last to enter.  
  
It was of course his first time in this compartment since he was not made a prefect in Year 5 and 6. It came to him as quiet a surprise when he received the letter. His dad was so shocked; he didn't believe him and sent a letter to Professor Dumbledore asking him to verify this. He did of course and only then did his dad congratulate him. His mum was very pleased with him and she took every chance to show him off to her friends. James hated when she treated him like this and the only reason he put up with it is because she promised to buy him a new broom. He had to remind her time and again and it was only due to his tenacious actions that he now had a Cleansweep Dragon, the fastest broom available to the general public, stored in his school trunk.  
  
'Um, James, you don't sit there' said Lily. 'Why not?' he replied, whilst allowing his eyes to slowly roam up her body, resting on some areas longer than others, and finally settling them on her face. 'Because we're meant to sit there at the front where everyone can see us' she said getting irritated. 'No, I don't want to. Then all the girls will just stare at me and I would have to tell everyone I don't fancy them and I don't want to go out with them' he answered, desperately trying to put a look on his face that suggested that he did not want that to happen. 'Look James I have had enough of this rubbish' said Lily not believing how cocky James was, 'me and you are both... 'Why didn't you say so' said James standing up and walking towards one of the two chairs. 'Say what?' said Lily questioningly. 'That you were going to sit there to. You know I need a friend to sit next to me so that I am not shy'. 'Oh shut up James!' said Lily striding past him and deliberately knocking him with her shoulder.  
  
'Now Listen up' said Lily after she and James had both taken their seats. 'Some of you may be new to this business of perfecting and in that case I think I should just tell you what you can' she paused while allowing her eyes to roam the room, resting on James particularly,' and what you cannot do' she said, her eyes once again roaming the room and resting on James the longest. When Lily looked at James so did the rest of the prefects and James smiled and waved at everyone looking at him causing some girls to blush considerably and Lily to roll her eyes and kick him with her foot underneath the table. His leg did not move, he didn't even wince instead he just looked up at her, smiling, and said: 'You called?'  
  
'Look James this isn't another one of your stupid publicity stunts ok. If you're going to be waving at everyone and make my job difficult I'll go to Dumbledore and resign my self'. This seemed to have a slight effect on James and he sat up strait ignoring all of the eyes focused on him. Lily droned on about their duties and responsibilities, James not really listening, his eyes focused on her face, never getting bored with it and running over every detail time and time again, her luscious lips looking extremely kissable and desirable moving softly as she spoke, her red cheeks glowing under all of the attention from the Prefects, her red hair falling in front of her eyes ever so often and thus causing a hand to shoot up and tuck it in again behind her ear. And finally her most stunning feature in James', opinion her gorgeous emerald green eyes. They sparkled and looked exited. One could see the all the universe had to offer through her eyes, you could see into her white soul untouched and unspoilt, whenever James looked into her eyes he remembered why he wanted to live.  
  
'So, you all know what to do, any questions?' Lily finished her voice getting a bit rasp from all of the talking. She was slightly shocked and surprised to see James' hand go into the air. So he did pay attention after all she wondered to herself. To her it had felt as if he was there to inspect her face like it was a puzzle waiting to be unravelled. 'Yes James?' 'Ah Lily I have to questions if you don't mind. The first, how was your holiday, do much?' There was a bit of laughter throughout the carriage and even Lily had a slight smile. 'Fine thanks James' she finally answered. James was surprised. He'd have thought she would have a go at him right there but she did not. He decided to push it just that little bit further owing to his luck with his first question. 'You said you had two questions?' 'Oh yes, what are you doing next Saturday cause if you're not doing anything we could go into Hogsmeade together. Have a little fun'. Lily did not even bother to reply she just picked up her papers and left the carriage. She headed back to her friends, opened the compartment door, then she slumped down onto a bench.  
  
'Hi Lily' she heard her other friend Andrea say. She was about 5"9 and she had brown hair. She was an expert clothe shopper and always wore quiet a lot of make up. But she was still very pretty, even without it. She was the only one in their group of friends who had a boyfriend. His name was John and he was from Ravenclaw. He was a very nice bloke and very charismatic but he was not very clever and he did not play sport. People would make fun of him and call him a minister because he was good at speaking. But even so Andrea still liked him, a lot. They had been dating for over a year now and they even had plans for after school. He wanted to be a reporter for a news channel and she wanted to be a catwalk model. She had the looks and everything and Lily and Helen thought it would be an ideal career. Because she had been modelling for about a year now she was considered thee sexiest female in Hogwarts followed by Helen in second place and another Ravenclaw called Patil in third.  
  
Lily had wanted to deny it but she couldn't, she was often jealous of her two friends' beauty. When they were shopping people would always come up and talk to them acting as if Lily was a bystander wearing an invisibility cloak. People would always tease her as being the 'ugly ducky' in a group of swans. She wasn't ugly, no quite the opposite she was pretty but her friends were prettier and against them she would be considered not so pretty. But they were all really close and she could not blame her friends for being beautiful, at least she was clever which would in the long run earn her more money and respect.  
  
'Hi Andrea' she replied with a glum expression on her face. 'How come you didn't come to find us sooner' Lily asked her. 'Oh well' she started straitening her blouse and clothes' I was with John, he wanted to show me something' she said her fingers busy unclasping her trunk. 'Here it is'. She handed Lily a catalogue for a magazine called Vogue. Lily opened it and gasped, there was Andrea modelling for a perfume in the magazine. She looked really sexy. Andrea watched Lily carefully as she skimmed through the rest of the catalogue. She found two more photos of Andrea this time modelling for clothes. 'Its amazing Andrea' Lily finally said as she handed back the magazine. 'I know, I started modelling this summer. It was like amazing.... She blabbered on about her experience she didn't even stop when Helen returned for the toilet. It seemed like she had so much to tell. But Lily enjoyed the conversation non the less.  
  
James walked into his compartment at the back of the train. His friends all looked up as he entered with expectant faces. Sirius was the first one to engage him into any conversation. 'What you do?' he asked. 'Stare at Lily, literally' James added. Then he went on to tell them about the compartment and how all of the prefects would not take their eyes off him. When he neared the end of his story Remus finally asked him: 'So you still going for Lily this year James? I mean she has resisted you for what almost two years now right Padfoot?' Sirius nodded his head. 'You have to move on James, go for one of her friends. I'm sure I can make Andrea brake up with that John guy'. 'Yeh, and she is hot you must admit I mean did you see her in that Vogue catalogue. John was here a minute ago making sure that everyone saw her and knew that she was his girlfriend'. 'I think I'll give Lily one more shot' James finally said. 'After that its her loss not mine'. The food trolley arrived causing a bundle towards the door. James was relieved; he did not like discussing the topic of Lily to anyone other than Sirius.  
  
The announcement on the intercom throughout the train said that they had 10 minutes left to get into their dress robes before they arrived at Hogwarts. It was the only thing that made Andrea stop talking about her Vogue experience and Lily and Helen were both relieved. It took them 5 minutes to put on their dress robes and a touch of make up here and there. As the train came to a halt the doors throughout the train were thrown open as people hurried to get off. Lily took her time. This would be her last year at Hogwarts, the last time she would step off this train as a Gryffindor, the first time she would step into an era of love.  
  
The Marauders took their time to get off the train but as they did they all realised the significance of that moment. It was the last time to cause pranks, the last time to stay up late into the night, the last time to admire the school, the last time that they would share as friends since one of them had plans ary. 


	3. 3 'Fine James, I will

They were glad that they were the last ones out of the train. It appeared to have been raining very heavily just before they got out and all of the students who left the train early where completely soaked. It was still raining though only slightly and the four students slowly made their way up to the horseless carriages. It was a muddy mess. People were slipping all over the place and half of the Hogwarts population above 1st Year were all covered in various amounts of slippery brown mud. The Marauders as usual got on the last carriage which they had come to know as being theirs. They waited for a while, debating whether or not the carriages would tip over if the horses lost their footing, and finally they felt a jolt as the carriage started moving towards Hogwarts. They passed the usual Goblin statue and just managed to see some of the boats on the lake as they passed it. 'Good thing we're not over there now' said Remus gesturing towards all of the little boats just visible floating on what looked like oil since the lake was so black. There were a few grunts of approval but no one really said anything. The rest of the journey went by without a word spoken and they were all relieved when the carriage finally came to a halt. James opened the door and got out. He stepped to one side and waited for the rest to get out, then they set off towards the Great Hall together.  
  
'Ahh I can't wait to get out of this uniform' said an annoyed Lily as she steeped into the main foyer of Hogwarts. Her wet uniform clung tightly to her sleek body showing off even more of her figure. 'Well, look at the bright side' said Helen. 'If James saw you he would have a heart attack!' she added unable to hide her giggle. Lily punched her on the arm and the trio walked into the Great Hall. There as usual the floating candles gave light to the heart of Hogwarts. The staff table contained one new teacher Lily noted as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table. He was a young wizard who looked like he had just come out of school. He was quite short and chubby and he wore steel rimmed glasses. He had blonde hair spewed across a speckled face and he never seemed to stop smiling. Finally the last of the students entered and Hogwarts was ready to witness another Sorting.  
  
After about a minute of quiet chatter the Great Hall Doors burst open to submit a certain Minerva McGonagall leading a pack of 11yr olds like a wolf leads her cubs. They all marched in quietly, looking either way and gasping when pointing at the ceiling. They stopped near the steps leading up to the staff table as Professor McGonagall bought out and old 3 legged chair with a pointy wizards hat on top and placed it at the top of the steps. Then she stepped back, and the whole school prepared to witness another of the hats great hits.  
  
'A thousand years or more ago,  
  
When I was newly sewn,  
  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
  
Whose names are still well known:  
  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
  
They hatched a daring plan  
  
To educate young sorcerers  
  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
  
Now each of these four founders  
  
Formed their own house, for each  
  
Did value different virtues  
  
In the ones they had to teach.  
  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
  
Would always be the best;  
  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
  
Most worthy of admission;  
  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
  
Loved those of great ambition.  
  
While still alive they did divide  
  
Their favourites from the throng,  
  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
  
When they were dead and gone?  
  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
  
He whipped me off his head  
  
The founders put some brains in me  
  
So I could choose instead!  
  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
  
I've never yet been wrong,  
  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
  
And tell where you belong!'  
  
As usual the whole school burst into applause. Sirius nudged James who was sitting next to him in an effort to comment on the hats new song. After he received no respond from James, he nudged him again, and again. It was useless. He finally turned his head and saw James looking further down the Gryffindor table. He followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a young red head who was soaked through. Her small uniform clung tightly to her frail body and he finally understood why James did not respond. Even the appearance of food about 10 seconds later did not shift James' gaze.  
  
James' head suddenly ripped round and he focused intently on his plate of food. Sirius, curious to know what shifted his friends gaze, looked over to Lily to see her blushing a deep crimson red . 'She catch you looking?' he asked James. 'Yeh', said James as he began to pile food on top of his plate. Sirius felt sorry for his beloved friend. He had been chasing after the same girl for roughly 2 years. Two years is a long time to be spent chasing after someone and usually James was a girls first pick. These thoughts remained in his head as he began to pile food on his plates. There was a wide selection of dishes: fish, chicken, steak and kidney pie, haggis, horse and potato were the only dishes that were on his end of the table and their bowls quickly emptied as his plate became full.  
  
He looked back towards James with a chicken breast lodged firmly between his teeth to catch him yet again staring at Lily. His eyes moving up and down her body but resting mainly on her facial features. James was fascinated with they way that she looked in that tight uniform, so slender and perfect. He once again found that his eyes had a will of their own as they slowly traveled up her body to her face. She was gorgeous, the girl of his dreams, she was not his.  
  
The chatter in the Great Hall was interrupted by a high frequency sound wave that was being produced by a certain Mr. Albus Dumbledore by hitting his glass goblet with a spoon. This was of course the Head master of the school and he stood up to make his announcements. 'Welcome, welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I am sure that you all enjoyed your Holidays and I hope that you have all forgotten every single thing that you were taught last year. I would just like to congratulate our 2 new Heads which can both be found near the Gryffindor table and to remind you that the forbidden forest is forbidden to all and also to introduce to you all our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Longbottom!'.  
  
The speckled face teacher stood up and bowed to a light applause, then he sat back down again. 'Finally', continued Dumbledore,' I would like us all to sing the Hogwarts anthem and then depart to our bedrooms. 1...2...3...'. Music sprang up from an unknown source as the students began to sing all the different choruses of 'Hoggy Warty Hogwarts'. The song ended and there was a scraping of chairs as all of the pupils, apart from two, got up and left through the doors. The two who remained were James and Lily. They had both been asked by Dumbledore to stay behind for a quick 'chat'. Dumbledore was busy finishing a conversation with Professor McGonagall and Snape and James seized the opportunity to over and talk with Lily.  
  
She appeared slightly nervous as he approached her and he noticed that she had dried herself by using some charm. 'So just you and me huh?' said James, giving her a sly smile. 'Yes' replied Lily eager to get away from James. 'Look, you did not answer my question earlier on the train...' James started but he was interrupted. 'James are you going to keep bugging me the rest of the year if I say no?' she cut in, hoping that his answer would involve the letter N and O. 'No Lily, but come on, you don't even know me, just give me one shot and after that you can do what you want okay, that's all I am asking for, one shot'. James said with pleading eyes that seemed to look strait through her. She weighed up the possibilities, go out with him and he would leave her alone and not bug her at meetings etc. Say no and he would be depressed and try to ruin her life. There was really only one thing to say. 'Fine James, I'll go with you next Saturday but after that you leave me alone, understood?'. 'Clear as crystal' said James and he smiled at her, she smiled back, this was going to be an amazing year, Lily did not know that she had just changed the course of her life for ever. 


	4. A Day From Two Perspectives

James was in a surprisingly good mood the next morning. When the alarm clock rang he was the first one in his dorm to wake up. He had a long stretch before sitting up on his bed for a yawn. He then looked around the room. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, dismissing the fact that they had lessons today, but then again the first day was always like this, no-one wanted to get up. Usually James would be one of them sleeping at the moment, but today he felt revitalised and full of energy.  
  
His bed was the closest to their bathroom and shower facilities so he decided to carry on with his usual morning exercises of sit ups and press ups. After he had had his shower he went back to change, none of his roommates were awake yet, he supposed that they would miss breakfast for that extra bit of sleep. Taking this into account he set the alarm clock for 8:45 so that they could wake up in time for lessons. He put on his usual Hogwarts uniform with his badge pinned securely on his chest, then he grabbed his bags and set off for breakfast.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall it was about ¾ quarters full and buzzing with students. He sat down in an empty seat at the Gryffindor table near to a couple of sixth year students. The two girls that he sat opposite concentrated hard on their plates in an attempt to avoid his eyes.  
  
'Morning James!' said Jennifer Love, a Gryffindor sixth year prefect and James' ex. They had dated in fourth year and had remained friends ever since. 'Mind if I sit down?', 'Sure' said James, giving her a warm inviting smile as she took a seat. 'So, Jenny, how were your O.W.L'S?' 'Oh, them. Ahh I got an E and most of the rest were A's'. 'Not bad', said James laughing inwardly. He had gotten Outstanding for everything apart from potions where had an Excellent. He was quite pleased since he had gotten all of the right marks in order to the four classes that he needed to become an Auror: DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions.  
  
After about 5 minutes of chatting and munching down some breakfast, James started to head towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom for his lesson with Longbottom. He was glad to see that Sirius had gotten up and was already waiting for his arrival. He still had to tell Sirius the news and he just could not hide a grin as he thought about it.  
  
'What you smiling about? Sirius asked upon spotting James. 'Oh, I'll tell you when we get into the classroom', said James as he walked through the door and to his usual seat at the back of the room. They were not the last ones to arrive since there were still 5 or 6 empty seats. James took his time to unpack his bags, keeping his eyes fixed on the door in waiting for lily's entrance. He had just finished unpacking when he felt something hard hit him in his chest. It was the elbow of Sirius who had been waiting expectantly for James' answer.  
  
'Well. what's up?', he asked inquisitively. 'Well you see last night, when I had to stay behind with Lily to see Dumbledore, yeh', he started. He took another deep breath and continued explaining. 'I kind of told her that she hadn't answered my question on the train, and then she argued about me pestering her and, with certain interventions on my behalf, she said she would go out with me'.  
  
It took the best of 10 seconds for Sirius to digest it but when he finally did he held out his hand as if to congratulate James on his fine purchase. 'I knew she'd crack eventually', said Sirius ever so wisely. 'You know, no-one can resist the James Potter charm'.  
  
Their DADA lesson went the quickest that it had ever gone at all James' time at Hogwarts. There where three reasons for that. 1. He diagonally across from Lily so he could take in view all of her features without the fear of being spotted. 2. He would be going out with her Saturday in a week. And 3. Professor Long bottom's lessons were interesting and entertaing so all of this added up to making the lesson literally fly past.  
  
After lunch Lily had Care of Magical creature's class with Professor Bottleworth. She was a frail old lady on the outside but she had the strength of bear and the voice of a man inside her. Lily was in a very bad mod today. She had regretted agreeing to James' invitation the moment she got back to her dormitory last night. And then seeing him walk along with a great big smile on his face as if he now not only owned Hogwarts but the hole World was even more horrifying. She was still debating whether or not to cancel the date but, her friends Helen and Andrea said that it was a good opportunity to get out since she could waste James' money and then tell him that it was awful and she regretted going on it the following morning.  
  
Yes, that did sound like a god plan a few hours ago when she was discussing it with her friends. But now when she was on the Hogwarts lawns, moving briskly towards her next class, the whole idea seemed stupid. Spending a hole night with that arrogant bastard was not what she was in the mood for especially after his performance in their DADA lesson this morning. When she entered the classroom she saw James and Sirius chatting in secret discussion and then, the defining moment, as Sirius shook James' hand as if he had just accomplished some big achievement. Then to top it all, James could not physically remove is eyes from her. He might think that no-one saw him but she along with the rest of the class were well aware of James' actions during the lesson.  
  
Not concentrating on what was happening ahead, Lily tripped and fell face down onto the grass. 'Oh this is going to be a long day'. 


End file.
